In This Sick, Twisted World
by smilejkl
Summary: One messed up couple, a butt-load of secrets, several dead ends, many friends, and two deaths later, what happens if 2 members died years ago, 2 others got together, the dead ones come back thanks to their kids, saw the new couple, possibly got together, and left the group 4 good? Let's find out shall we? Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Terrie! Aqua! Eclipse! Flair! Rosalynne! Where are you?" Sonia yelled through the tiny house she lived in for her friends. She rounded a corner and bumped into someone. She rubbed her head and looked up so see who had knocked her over. She saw a familliar face. "Oh. Hey daddy!" she said. She stood up and pushed her navy hair out of her deep blue eyes.

"Hey. Your mother wants you." he smiled. Sonia growled silently. _'I thought I told him already. I KNOW that chick ISN'T my mom!' _she thought angrily.

"She... isn't... my... MOM!" she screamed loud and clear. Riven stood, frozen in place at what his daughter had just pointed out. He knew she was right. He knew it. His wife even knew it. If you looked at Sonia with the rest of the family, you could tell that she wasn't her mother's biological daughter.

"Yes, she is. You know that." he sighed.

"No, she's not! Aqua even knows! We both know we aren't sisters! We know you aren't her dad and that lady in there," Sonia said as she pointed to the living room, "isn't my mom!"

"I told you, you two just look different. That's all." he said calmly.

"Where's... my... MOM?! I KNOW WHO SHE IS! SHE CARRIED ME IN HER STOMACH FOR 9 MONTHS, GAVE BIRTH TO ME, WAS WITH ME FOR THE FIRST YEAR OF MY LIFE, AND CARED FOR ME! I STILL REMEMBER WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE TOO! SHE HAD PALE SKIN! HER HAIR AND EYES WERE EXACTLY LIKE MINE, SHE LOVED MUSIC, WAS THE GUARDIAN FAIRY OF MELODY, WAS THE FAIRY OF MUSIC, AN ALFEA TEACHER AND GRADUATE, AND SHE LOVED M.."

"SONICA HOPE RYLEIGH FAITH TANTEL!" her father screamed, interupting her. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he screamed.

"But Uncle Riven, she's right." they heard from the livingroom doorway. They turned to see 5 girls standing there. The one who had just spoken, was evidently Flair. Flair had long blazing red hair and light blue eyes, just like her mother.

"Yeah." This time, it was Terrie. Terrie had long orange hair that reached the middle of her back and teal eyes. Her hair was from her geeky father and her eyes from her nerdy mother.

"Yup." That was Eclipse. Eclipse had VERY long blond hair that reached her knees and hazel eyes. She was an EXACT replica of her mother.

"She's got ya there." Next was Rosetta. She had long bluish hair and green eyes. Like Terrie, her hair color is from her father and her eye color is from her mother.

"She's right Riven. You arent my father. And my mom isn't her mother. We aren't sisters, we're best friends." Aqua said silently looking at the man she was forced to live with. She had waist length brown hair and onyx eyes. She was an exact replica of her mother as well.

"We know the story..." Flair said as she started to trail off.

"What story?" Aqua and Sonia asked at the same time.

"The story of your mom and dad," Rosetta said pointing to Aqua, "And your parents as well." she said pointing to Sonia this time.

"Also how Auntie Layla went deaf and married Uncle Riven." Terrie added.

"TELL US!" Aqua and Sonia screamed together again.

"Alright. Well..."

**OHHHH! Suspence! (i dunno if i spelled that right.) This is getting crazy... wait a minute. Layla... and Riven... MARRIED?! WHAT?!**

**Sonia: Hello? Anyone home? (wave hand in my face)**

**Me: What? (looks over at aqua) OHHH! My turkey! Yummy yummy! (crazy laughs)**

**Aqua: Anyways... PLZ HELP US! SHE'S CRAZY! (dragged away by me ;) )**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA! MY TURKEY WILL BE READY SOON! (drags aqua away)**

**Sonia: AQUA! NOOO! (runz after us)**

**Aqua: Oh SHIT! IT'S STUFFING! DON'T... YOU... EVEN... THINK ABOUT IT! AHHH!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it all started like this," Flair started.

**Flashback:**

_"NABU!" Layla screamed loudly. She had just lost her fiancee thanks to the wizards and she was infurriated. She looked over at her bestfriend only to find the blue haired beauty actually TALKING to the wizards! "MUSA!" she screamed. Musa whipped around and was at her friend's side in an instant._

_"Yeah? What's up?" Musa asked as if nothing had happened._

_"Why the hell were you talking to those jackasses?!" Layla screamed, her temper rising._

_"Ummm... they're all my uncles." Musa answered as she looked at the dirt beneath them. Layla just starred at her in shock. Her UNCLES?! REALLY?!_

_"What?" Layla seethed. But before Musa could answer, Layla shot an attack at her, sending her flying toward a tree, and then slamming her into it._

_"Owww." Musa groaned. She looked at Riven, who was standing there, just watching her. "Riven." she said weakly. Her husband just smirked at her._

_"Sorry Musa. But you're the reason he's gone." Riven said, referring to Nabu._

_"What? No I'm not! It's my uncles' fault! Not mine!" she yelled in a soft whisper. Layla attacked her again and then Musa knew, that her time was up. "I curse thee." she breathed under her breath, causing Layla to go deaf. "And Riven." she said as she looked at the man standing before her. "Take good care of Sonica for me, okay?" she asked him. Layla attacked her one more time before the musical fairy drifted off into a sleep that would forever hold her captive in it's tight cell._

**End Of Flashback:**

"And then they got married and raised the two of you together." Flair finished. There was a drawn out silence in the room. "Uhhh... we gotta go. Bye." Flair said as she and all the other girls except for Aqua and Sonia. That only left the two girls and a man that neither of them knew.

"Why?" was all that the girls could utter.

**Okay, so I know it's short, but I mean come on. I have ALOT of thing going on right now so I'm trying my best. Anyways, hope U liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere far away in a cave-**

"What do we do with the brat now?" Stella asked the group as Mikayyla screamed loudly.

"Well, she has the power to trigger the strongest power of all the magical universes... so I guess we try to trigger the power." Bloom said as she picked up the infant. "Oh now Kay Kay. No need to make such a fuss about mommy not being here." Bloom said in an evil tone.

"What are we going to do?" Tecna asked.

"Wow Tec. Not sounding so smart now are we?" Flora asked in a taunting voice. She thumped Tecna on the forehead lightly, causing the pink haired witch to fall flat on her back. "Guess not." she said.

"Anyways, she's getting annoying." Stella said as she pointed to the screeching baby in Bloom's arms.

"Yeah. Just like her mother. Heck, she even LOOKS like er." Bloom said noting the baby's dark blue hair. "But she has some of her father to." she added this time noting her violet eyes.

"Wait. Do you mean that this thing has more power than all of us?" Flora asked as she pinched Mikayyla's cheek roughly, causing it to bleed and the victum to scream louder.

"No! I'm saying that she can make Musaprelle and Latennium mad enough to activate the strongest power of all. The Androlic Melody!" Bloom said excitedly.

"Ohhh. Uhmmm... who are Musaprelle and Latennium?" Tecna asked.

"UGH! MUSA AND LAYLA YOU BONEHEAD!" Flora screamed as she slapped Tecna in the back of the head.

"Oh. Well their appropriate titles are now Mrs. Latennium Aquanette Wake and Mrs. Musaprelle Shantelle Lennul. But they prefer to be called Layla and Musa so we should address them as Mrs. Wa..." Tecna said but was cut short by a hand over her mouth.

"Jeeze. She needs to be dumber more often." Stella told the other two. They nodded and turned back to the baby.

"Now Mikayyla. Let's go get mommy!" Flora said in an evil yet happy tone. The girls left the cave with Mikayyla and landed right at their destination point. Alfea School For Fairies.

**I know it's short. I just wanted to get in a quick chapter before I move.**


	4. Author's Note (it explains chaptr 3!)

**Okay. The last chapter doesnt go with this story. I know. It belongs to another story and I accidentally got it on this one. Just forget it. It has NOTHING to do with this one.**


	5. PLZ READ!

**I won't be posting any new chapters for awhile because of a sad event that struck my family recently.**

**My 3 year old cousin was just admited to the hospital because...**

**A) He did a face dive into cement at his daycare**

**B) He is albino and is losing his sight and has already lost his hearing**

**C) He had a mild concussion from the daycare incident**

**So I have no time for Fanfiction at the moment but will be back soon... hopefuly. I've even been excused from SCHOOL because of this situation. So PEACE OUT!**


End file.
